Words Unspoken
by crazylissie
Summary: Bella Swan hasn't spoken since she was thirteen. Now seventeen, she is sent to the Institute for Mentally Unstable Adolescents in Seattle where she meets the infuriating Edward Cullen. But is he exactly what the doctor ordered? BxE AxJ EmxR AU/AH
1. Preface

**A/N. Hey everyone! This is my first story (how many times has _that _been said!) so lemme know what you think. This Chapter is just an into and the rest will be in first person POV. You know like, I stared blankly at the gorgeous, Greek god infront of me... etc. And the song is called Lion by Rebecca St. James. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I will never be as cool as Stephanie Meyer. Hell I will never BE Stephanie Meyer. Wish I was, I mean total power over Edward? Who wouldn't want that!_**

Thirteen-year-old Isabella Swan peered nervously out of the red velvet curtains into the waiting crowd. There were hundreds, all waiting for her. Normally Bella hated performing however she found that when she sang she wasn't quite so shy and awkward. She turned around and checked her appearance in the full-length mirror that the drama club had left for her. A beautiful dark blue dress fell just below the knees of her pale, skinny frame and her long brown hair framed her heart shaped face and flowed down her back. Her pretty brown eyes stared back at her, wide and fearful in her face.

Taking a deep breath she smoothed out her dress and walked nervously into the middle of the stage where a lone microphone stood waiting for her. The lights were dazzling and Bella found it hard to see whether her parents were seated amongst the crowd. '_Come on Bella_,' she thought to herself 'Y_ou're parents are waiting to hear you. Stop staring at your feet and sing!_'

Taking yet another deep breath, she waited for her cue as the soft piano music began to play…

_**Mysterious  
That's what I call You  
I'm curious about You  
I'm scared and not sure that You are safe  
But Your eyes seem to say that You are good**_

_  
_Bella's eyes scanned through the audience, searching for her parents ignoring the looks of shock and awe that were on most of her classmate's faces.

**_This is not a dream that I'm living  
This is just a world of Your own  
You took me from all that I knew  
Shown me how it feels to hope  
With You with me, facing tomorrow together  
I can learn to fly  
Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an angel)_**

**_Wise eyes, You see the core of me  
Your gentleness melts me  
And now I know that words cannot describe  
The power that I feel when I'm with You_**

Bella stunned the audience, most sat there with their mouths open in shock, not daring to even blink lest they miss one second of her performance, but the two Bella wanted to see most weren't there.

_**This is not a dream that I'm living  
This is just a world of Your own  
You took me from all that I knew  
Shown me how it feels to hope  
With You with me, facing tomorrow together  
I can learn to fly  
Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is..**_

The music swelled in a crescendo, raising the emotions of the audience and allowing Bella to release hers.

_  
**Peace and power, love forever  
Who am I to stand before you?  
I am speechless  
But in my weakness  
You are here and all is well**_

**You took me from all that I knew  
Shown me how it feels to hope  
With You with me, facing tomorrow together  
I can learn to fly  
Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an angel)**

**This is not a dream that I'm living  
This is just a world of Your own  
You took me from all that I knew  
Shown me how it feels to hope  
With You with me, facing tomorrow together  
I can learn to fly  
Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an angel)**

**Is an angel**

The music slowed to a stop as the last notes left Bella and all was silence. The air seemed to press down on Bella but it was only for a moment as the hall erupted into deafening cheers. People were standing on their seats and cheering as though their life depended on it all in awe of Bella. She gave a small smile to the audience and a quick bow before she headed back stage to where her parents were sure to be waiting for her. However instead of her proud parents waiting for her, she met with Gareth, one of her father's friends.

Charlie Swan was the police chief in Bella's hometown of Forks and sometimes he brought his workmates home with him. Gareth was almost always came over Bella's house after work with Charlie for dinner and they were quite good friends so it was no surprise that the big, joking man was standing before her. The big surprise was the grim look that was set on his face. Without saying a word he led her out of the hall and into the police car, deaf to Bella's questions and inquires.

They arrived at the police station a few minutes later. Bella was scared and her eyes were overflowing with silent tears. Why hadn't Gareth answered any of her questions? Where the hell were her parents and why was Gareth looking so upset? The station went quiet when they entered and all faces turned to the confused girl whose life was about to change drastically.

The first person to move was Max. He was a big guy from La Push, the Indian reservation not far from Forks. He was also Charlies partner on the force. He moved down to Bella's level and said, "I'm sorry Bells." And hugged her. All of this was too much for Bella. She pushed Max away from her, tears still streaming from her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED!?!" She screamed. "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PARENTS?!?" Max tried to grab her again but she dodged him and stood in front of the crowd hands on her hips. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!!" Bella demanded. Gareth sighed sadly and showed Bella the picture from the crash zone.

Bella went into shock. "Mommy…Daddy…"

Those were the last words she said before she blacked out.


	2. Roommates and Intro's

**_A/N. _Huge mega hugs to these special people: writegirl94, cullengirl08 and hayleyhoo, this chapter is dedicated to you because you are awesome and reviewed! And a special thanks to all those who favorited my story and put it on alerts, I feel so loved! Cyber cookies for all!!! **

I stared blankly at the gate to my new home, the Seattle Institute for Mentally Unstable Adolescents. Cause I'm totally mentally unstable. Yep that's me. Crazy old Bella Swan who needs her own padded room with a straightjacket just so I can spend the whole freaking day hugging myself. Pssh, yeah right. The only reason I'm being sent here is because all the other places sucked.

They all had the same stupid doctors who most likely had fake PhD's, the same outdated methods and the same crappy centres. I mean if they seriously wanted us to get better than you'd think they'd put a little effort in. If I ever hear "And how does that make you feel?" one more time, I'm going to beat them over the head with a crowbar. I am unable to speak idiot that's why I'm here. I can't tell you how I feel. Don't be confused into thinking I'm just a mute wanting attention. There's nothing wrong physically that stops me from speaking. It's mental. The words are there; I just can't say them. None of the other so-called 'doctors' understood that. I swear they learnt everything from Dr Phil.

Whist I was driven up the lawn, I couldn't help but look over at the surroundings. Nice and open but not too much so, with basketball, netball and tennis courts with some football and soccer fields behind them. It reminded me of some sort of boarding school from England. Why England? I don't know… probably cause I was in the middle of reading Harry Potter again.

Reading was the only pleasant thing in my life. Books allowed me to forget about reality and my life for a little while. My favourites were the classics though. Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, Jane Eyre are in my opinion the best books ever written. Closely followed by Harry Potter of course.

A few moments later, I reached the actual building. It didn't look like all the others so that was a refreshing change. The building was made of a dark red brick with several stories and large open windows. The doors to the lobby were glass and inside the reception looked comfortable rather than clinical. But I would be leaving soon anyway. A couple of months at most. That's as long as I've ever lasted at one of these places.

I quickly put on my favourite black hoodie with Jimmy Eat World on it and grabbed my luggage, dragging the heavy bag inside. Of course as soon as I passed through the doors, I tripped over what I was pretty sure was air. _We meet again Mr Floor_, I thought as my face smashed against the linoleum. Maybe that's another reason I'm here- I'm that clumsy, I'm practically disabled.

As I introduced myself to the floor, a nice pair of pointy heels entered my vision and then a nicely manicured hand joined the shoes. Right. Random chick is trying to help me up. I ignored the hand and pushed myself up, making sure that my long hair covered up what was sure to be the mother of all blushes.

"Hello" the woman said, "You must be Isabella." _Bella_, I thought. _My name is Bella. Only my parents can call me Isabella._ But she couldn't read minds so she just continued on. "My name is Dr Arnolds but you can call me Sam. Come with me and we'll get you settled in." Idiot. I can't speak. I can't call you Sam. And wasn't this chick going to check my bags or something? What if I was depressed and smuggled drugs in? Or suicidal and had razorblades? This place was really weird.

Thingy was oblivious to my internal rant, or she just didn't care and continued babbling on about the centre, leading me away from the lobby and down an empty hall.

"Everyone else is at lunch in the cafeteria which I'll get your roommate to take you to when you've settled in a bit more. It's just down that hall there. Your roommate is Mary Brandon, however she prefers to be known as Alice."

I wasn't really listening to her; I was too busy focusing on the mass rumbling that was coming from the direction of the cafeteria where possibly hundreds of people were waiting inside. I mentally groaned at the thought. Knowing me, I'd make an ass of myself the second I entered the doors. Trip over air again or forget to wear pants or something.

Dr Thingy continued to lead me down the hall, babbling on about something pointless like meal times. I'd probably just end up waiting until everyone else left then grab something and head off to the library…or maybe the forest. That would be nice. I was lost in my musings until my face reached a new floor, metal this time. I couldn't help the small cry that escaped from my lips but I doubt the 'doctor' heard it.

Picking myself off the floor for a second time, I realised that thingy or whatever her name was had led me into an elevator. Note to self, only daydream when you are stationary. Repeat, _stationary. _The lift had that weird elevator music and a cool female voice announcing the floors. The doors closed and we began to rise, the voice doing her job announcing the floors.

_**Level one. – Lobby, Reception, Cafeteria.**_

_**Level two – Arcade, Music Room, Gym.**_

_**Level three – Boys Dormitories.**_

_**Level four – Girls dormitories...**_

The doors opened and thingy, I kept forgetting her name, led me down a different hall. I liked this hall better then the last one. It still had the large open windows and was painted in the same neutral tones but this hall had several large black and white photographs of what appeared to be the grounds. They were beautiful.

I took a closer look of the one closest to me. It was the silhouette of a solitary tree on a deserted hilltop. Dark, stormy clouds covered the sky and the trees branches appeared to be blowing in a harsh wind, but underneath the tree were several roses, their dark red colour the only colour on the page. It was mesmerising. I looked for a signature or some marking to identify the photographer but there wasn't any.

"Isabella! Follow me please, your roommate is waiting for you."

I sighed and complied with what's-her-name's wishes, following her until she stopped in front of a plain white door with a name plaque showing the name Mary Alice Brandon. Below it, I was shocked to find my own name, Isabella Marie Swan. But before I could even think about how quickly they got my name thingy, the door was thrown open and I was tackled around the waist by a tiny, black haired girl.

"Ohmygosh!! You must be Isabella, oh do you mind if I call you Bella? Its so much easier to say and prettier don't you think? Anyway my name is Alice and I can tell already that we are going to be the best of friends!!"

All of this was said very fast and I'm pretty sure…nope. She didn't breathe at all during that. All I could do was pat her awkwardly on the back until she released me.

"Well, I'll be off now. Alice, take her to the cafeteria and introduce her to everyone will you? Bye." Thingy said.

Stupid unreliable doctor. I felt the familiar heat rush to my face as I realised that Alice wasn't alone. Behind her was another girl. She was tall, beautiful and extremely skinny. She had violet, I kid you not, violet eyes and long blonde hair which reached the middle of her back. My self-esteem dropped to an all time low just by looking at her.

Alice then realised who I was staring at and quickly filled me in.

"This is Rosalie. She volunteered to wait here with me for you so I wouldn't have to be alone."

Rosalie walked forward and gave me a somewhat encouraging smile, offering her hand to shake.

"Don't mind Alice," she said, "She's pretty full on but really nice once you get to know her."

I gave a tentative smile back and shook her hand. It felt so frail, like I was going to snap it if I put the tiniest amount of pressure on it. I quickly released it and dragged my luggage into the room and dumped it on the empty bed.

The room was simple yet nice, with an ensuite off to the side and a large glass door leading out to a balcony. Why they even trusted us with balconies, I don't know. This place just got weirder and weirder. The walls were a plain blue with a slightly darker carpet. The blue was calming somewhat but I cut my observations short when I remembered Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me. I closed my eyes, turned around and allowed Alice and Rosalie to lead me out of the room to what would surely be my doom.

**_A/N_. Ooh a cliffie! I know, i'm a meanie. But reviews give you hugs from Edward and incentive for me to write the next chapter!**

**Luv crazylissie xx**


End file.
